In order to remove wax or other undesirable substances from a person's ear canal, medical personnel employ a curette. Before the curette is used, a portable artificial light device, such as a flash light, is used for viewing the ear canal. Then a curette is employed to remove the wax or other undesirable substance. However, when the curette is employed the portable artificial light member is not used, due to the fact that it is difficult or impossible for a medical person to use simultaneously both a light device and a curette in cleaning an ear canal. Thus, the curette is employed in cleaning the ear canal at a time in which there is no light specifically directed into the ear canal.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an ear canal curette instrument which includes a lighting device, so that the ear canal is lighted while the curette is employed in cleaning the ear canal.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an instrument which includes a magnification lens device.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an instrument in which the relative positions of the curette and the lighting device are adjustable.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an instrument in which the relative positions of the curette and the magnification lens device are adjustable.
It is another object of this invention to provide a lighted curette instrument which also serves as a nasal passage curette instrument.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.